1. Technical Field
This document relates to materials and methods for delivering drugs to desired locations within a mammal. For example, this document provides materials and methods for implanting a guide wire and a drug eluting implant into a mammal.
2. Background Information
Current treatments for sciatica, for example, can include physical therapy, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug therapies, injections of corticosteroids via the epidural route, and surgical discectomies. Surgical discectomy can be expensive, and some patients can experience complications. A small percentage of patients can develop post-surgical pain, which can be exceedingly difficult to treat.